


30.Scary Movie Marathon

by w_hope



Series: KHR Flufftober 2020 [30]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Attempt at Humor, Banter, Comfort No Hurt, Confident Tsuna, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Third Person, Romantic Fluff, Sleepovers, but still insecure because he's still bullied, domestic fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_hope/pseuds/w_hope
Summary: Tsuna goes to Hibari’s house for their scary movies sleepover.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: KHR Flufftober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945450
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	30.Scary Movie Marathon

“Who are you?”

Tsuna sleeked his hair back, put fake glasses on, and adorns a ridiculous bow tie around the collar of his obviously ironed button-up.

“A wealthy, good-mannered, straight A’s student fitting to be your boyfriend.”

Hibari snorts. “I wouldn’t have looked back at you for a second if you were, let alone looked at you at all.”

“Just let me in so I can meet two of the four horsemen and be done with it.”

“Flattering them already? They’re not even here.”

Tsuna giggles, breaking off his snob expression. Hibari smirks, and steps aside to let him in.

He leads him in the hallways of his house, past the living room and the kitchen, straight to his room.

“Wait. What about your parents?”

“They’re not here.”

“What? No way! What I’m gonna do with this then?” Hibari very pointedly doesn’t look back. He opens the door of his room, inspects it one last time from the doorway. “You’re missing on my greatest joke of all times.”

“I wish I would have missed on all of them already,” Hibari says, but turns back all the same.

“No way!” Tsuna starts again. “What I’m gonna do with this then?” He reveals his onion bracelets around both of his wrists.

A long silence follows, a deadpan look on Hibari’s face, while Tsuna shakes his bracelets at him, grinning.

“Horsemen aren’t weak to garlic.”

“And what you’re gonna do about it, mister Antichrist? _Bite_ me?”

“Please make sense of your references.”

Tsuna snickers, throws the bracelets his way. They’re made of plastic. So that’s why he didn’t smell them.

Hibari rolls his eyes, and throws them across the room straight into the trash can.

He holds Tsuna by his collar as he walks past him, musses his hair back to its original state. He snatches his glasses before he escapes.

Fine, he can keep his bow tie a little longer if he wants.

“Stay here, I’ll be right back.”

Hibari goes back to the kitchen, puts drinks and glasses on a tray. He then glares at the cupboards, spinning on his feet slowly.

He knows he has snacks, that’s not the problem.

Hibari isn’t a snack guy, even if he is all about sweets. The Little Animal is however, and he doesn’t know which snacks he likes best, and more importantly which he _doesn’t_ like.

He clicks his tongue, and just crams as much different snacks on the tray as he can.

He comes back to his room, only to find a blanket fort in the middle of it.

He holds the tray tighter, narrows his eyes. “I’ll bite you to death, Little Animal.”

Tsuna giggles. “You can’t expect me to watch scary movies while _not_ being under a blanket fort. I’ll clean it up after, promise.”

“You _better_.”

Hibari slides the tray under the fort first, then crawls inside. Pillows surround them from all sides, which is highly suspicious because he knows for a fact he doesn’t have that many pillows in his room.

Tsuna scattered his DVDs in front of him, going over each one carefully.

“What are you doing?”

“Choosing the least worse of them.”

Hibari snatches the DVD in his hand, and gathers the rest of them near him. “No.”

“But Kyoya! They’re all _horrible_ , I can tell just by the covers!”

“That’s the point.”

Tsuna whines, halfheartedly tries to get the DVDs back, and he ignores him, rolling his eyes.

These are Hibari’s anyway, so he obviously gets to have the last word. He looks at the mess Tsuna made of them, and rearranges them back from the least scary to the scariest.

Not that he thinks for a second they’ll get to the scariest one.

“Say, Kyoya.” Hibari glances at Tsuna, laid down on his side, hugging a pillow. “Didn’t you want me to meet your parents?”

Hibari needs a second to catch on the mental gymnastic Tsuna did to come to this conclusion.

“My parents aren’t here because something unexpectedly came up. A _real_ something,” he adds.

“Really?”

“I had to drag them out of the house because they were adamant on meeting you.”

“ _Hiee_ , what?” Tsuna shots upwards, gets in his face. “No way, what have you been telling them about me? You can’t let them have too great expectations of me!”

“Who said I’ve been telling them anything? Don’t flatter yourself.” Tsuna pouts, and he flicks his forehead. “More importantly, how bold of you to imply people I don’t like aren’t aware of this fact every single second of their life, Little Animal.”

Tsuna laughs, then fake shivers. “I don’t even want to imagine.” He sits back on his heels, hang on the hem of Hibari’s pant. He smiles, his cheeks red. “Thanks Kyoya.”

Hibari rips his bow tie. “You’re welcome.”

“Kyoya! I paid for this!”

“Go turn off the lights, we’re starting.”

Tsuna complies, grumbling all the while. He comes back a lot more meek, and is quick to lie down and wrap himself in a blanket.

Hibari wonders how Tsuna even found out scary movies scare him, because he’s _not watching at all_.

Unless quick glimpses from behind the snack bag—or the pillow, or the blanket, or Hibari’s shoulder—and squeezing his eyes shut for whole sequences—sometimes in a row—count as watching, but it doesn’t.

Tsuna presses himself against him like his life depends on it, his body all tense muscles.

“Is it over yet?”

“Yes,” Hibari says, even if the man on screen is only halfway through cutting the boy in half with a saw.

Tsuna huffs. His voice comeso ut shaky. “Joke’s on you, I still can hear the screams _just fine_.”

Hibari rolls his eyes hard.

A particularly well acted scream of agony startles Tsuna, and he grabs his forearm tightly. He hides his face in his shoulder, and somehow worms himself under his arm, in a weird, fear induced cuddle.

“Is it over now?”

The man lowers his saw, and goes look for his next victim.

Hibari hugs Tsuna tighter against him.

“No.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tsuna apparently got to become friends with Hibari years before canon in this verse, so that’s why he’s a lot more confident. And I love that for him actually<3.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Any and all review are appreciated. Thank you for reading!
> 
> \--- w_h


End file.
